Numb
by Slicedsilent
Summary: The hurt of losing a loved one is deep, as Nathan Wallace and Magdalene DeFoe are about to realize, and the only thing that helps is to become numb to it all. Rated M for sexual content. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Mag x Nathan


Phew, my first Repo! The Genetic Opera fanfiction. I'm kind of surprised I went this route, but I enjoyed writing it either way, and hope you enjoy reading it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Magdalene, more commonly known as Bling Mag as of late, paced excitedly about her new apartment, cordless phone pressed against her ear. She was smiling brightly, all and all in good spirits. Why wouldn't she be?  
Her best friend was going to have a baby, she was picked up for a gig that would set her up for life-financially speaking-, and she finally recieved the surgery she'd been awaiting for so long now. At first her new eyes had startled her, their appearence unusual, but being able to see was a gift she would never take for granted. The world was a strange and beautiful place all at once.

Mag had just gotten home from the hospital a few days ago, and was happily admiring the apartment she now resided in, thanks to her new employer, as she absently listened to the ringing telephone. While Marni had visited her at the hospital, Mag had her bandages on at the time. She still didn't know what Marni looked like, outside of descriptions, and she couldn't wait to see! Nathan, too.

The singers heart was practically exploding with excitment, but when she finally realized just how long the phone had been ringing, she frowned slightly. She perked up immediately when she heard a familiar voice.

"_Hello, Wallace residence-"_

"Nate! Nate, It-"

"_Thanks for your call, but we're not available at the moment. Please leave your name and number an-_"

While disappointed at the recorded answer, Mag couldn't help but smile faintly as the machine cut Nathan's voice off. He never was very handy with technology, always more of a hands-on person.

"Nathan, Marni! It's Mag. Please call me back, I have my bandages off! I want to see you two love birds as soon as possible." Mag said fondly, finishing the message by leaving her new number.  
Mag was a bit hurt when she did not recieve a phone call within the next hour, or the one after that. She decided to phone again, but once more was greeted by the answering machine. Worry knoted deeply in her stomach, but she tried to brush it off. Perhaps they had just turned off the phone, or they were out.

...But why would they do that? They knew Mag was planning on seeing them today. Shrugging, Mag gathered her purse, deciding she could take a brisk stroll to the Wallace manner. Even if they weren't home, she had a spare key and could wait for them. It would be a wonderful surprise, she figured.

Mag smiled uncontrolably as she walked the streets, taking in everything she could. This was the first time she'd be out alone in her entire life, without need of an escort. She had a little trouble finding the place, but kind strangers and sensory memory got her there. She stared in awe at Marni and Nathan's home; she knew they lived in an expensive neighbourhood and had heard how lovely their house was, but only now could she truly know.

The young womans heart raced, pounding almost painfully with anticipation. She noted that the car was in the drive, so they must be home. She used her key to enter the gates, wincing as they loudly clanked shut, and then jogged to the door. Set on her decision to surprise them, Mag slipped quitely inside of the house, closing the door behind her with equal stealth. She felt her way around the house, much as she had when she was sightless, frowning as she took in the look of the place. Something was wrong.

Everything was broken. Lamps were smashed on the floor, holes were punched into the walls... She couldn't imagine this was how the home appeared normally.  
She jumped when she heard a large crash, and before she knew it she was running towards the sound. More noises arose as she grew nearer; sobbing, crashing, shouting, thrashing, agonized howling. Mag's eyes welled with worried tears as her mind ran through the worst possible scenarios.

Mag came to an abrupt stop at the doors of the master bedroom, where what she saw widened her modified eyes in horror, and turned her rose-colored cheeks ashen.  
A man sat in the middle of the ruined room, holding his face in his hands. His shoulders shook tremendiously as he sobbed.

"Oh, God... Nate?" She whispered, slowly approaching. Nathan Wallace turned to look at her, and Mag gasped, taken aback by his appearence. His blue eyes lacked any of the happiness she had always heard him to have, that she had imagined. Instead they were swollen and red, accompanied by dark circles beneath them. His hair was messy and his face unshaven. He was barely recognizable to her at all, even if this was her first real look at him. When she looked down, it only got worse; he was covered in blood.

"Why...? Why are you-Marni! Where is she? What happened, Nate?" Mag asked all too quickly, struggling to control her quivering voice as she fell to her knees. She barely felt the shards of glass and other fragments embedding themselves in her legs as she sat beside Nathan, hands on his shoulders.

"Dead." He said brokenly, nearly choking on the word as he stared at her with guilty, bloodshot eyes. "Dead, Mag... She's dead, and it's all my fault! I couldn't save her! I tried, Mag, I tried so hard! I... I just wanted... I wanted so badly..." Mag watched as the man dissolved back into hopeless sobs, and she was quick to follow suit. She reached out for Nathan, holding him with all her might. She didn't understand what exactly had happened, but she knew it couldn't truly be his fault. Had Marni's blood disease finally claimed her life, as it had threatened to for so long?  
Mag cried on his shoulder, harder yet when he returned the embrace. They weeped within the safe confines of each others arms, agonized over the loss of a best friend, a wife, a lover, a mother... A mother!

"Nate..." Mag wheezed, placing a hand on his cheek, directing his gaze to hers. "Nate... The baby, the girl... Shilo... Where is Shilo? Is she okay?" She asked hoarsely, daring to be hopeful, hopeful that something of Marni, of her dearest friend would continue to live on. Nate only stared at her, and as the minutes grew so did the dread within Magdalene.

"Nate!"

"She's dead too!" Nathan spat immediately, looking away. Mag cried out in response, her heart breaking all over again. Nathan ran his hands through his hair, pulling on the strands. He doubled over, rocking back and forth gently, murmering painfully to himself. Looking at Nate, Mag felt a need. Something clicked in her heart, and she reached out to him, pulling him back for a second embrace. She tenderly kissed his forehead, his temple, his cheeks. She ran her hands through his hair, anything she could. He reacted, clinging desperately to her. They were all that they had left now, and Mag knew it. He was all she had for comfort, and vice-versa. She decided now that she would be his life-line, otherwise he would surely fall into a darkness nothing would ever bring him out of.

It felt disturbingly natural when their lips met, for it was not a kiss of passion, longing or love. It was a kiss of need, need for contact with another being. Mag's mind was hazey, she couldn't remember when they went from the floor to the bed, or how Nathan ended up on top of her, but she didn't care. She kept her lips pressed firmly against his, running her hands over his body. The blood on him was dry, already turning a brownish color. It had been a few days at least since whatever happened had happened.

She inhaled deeply when his lips left hers in favor of her neck, biting back a gasp. She squirmed beneath him, unsure how to deal with the feelings in her gut.

Wrong! It was so wrong for her to be here, laying in the bed of her deceased best friend, and with her husband no less. But Mag couldn't keep on that track, no matter how she tried. She couldn't bring herself to stop Nathan's hands as they blindly fumbled with her dress... Nor could she honestly say she wanted to. This was safe, there were no thoughts here, no feelings. Just actions.

It didn't take long for the two to be rid of all articles of clothing, leaving nothing but their burning skin between them. Mag moaned, a sound that was born of desperation, of agony, of _want_. Both of them sobbed as they shared more kisses, touches, their bodies intertwining in the most sinful and incredible way. Mag bent and leaned into every caress, jumped and moaned at every kiss upon her searing flesh.

Mag groaned as she felt Nathan enter her body, but she didn't hesitate in bucking against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close, kissing him. She quickly adapted his rhythm, gasping and clawing at his flesh. How could something hurt so much and feel so good at the same time? Both her heart and body ached, but the ways in which they did were worlds apart... Weren't they?

"N-Nathan! Oh, Nathan!" She shouted, crying freely. He groaned, burying his face in her hair. They could feel it, in themselves and in each other. Guilt, love, despair, sin, it was all there! Everything that was human, everything that hurt and everything that pleasured. They both cried out as they reached their climax almost simultaneously, after which Nate collapsed beside Mag, laying on his side. They breathed heavily, eyes shut tight as they took the time to recover. Mag cuddled into Nate's chest, appreciating the arm he slipped around her waist.

Neither said a word. There was nothing to say. Both were exhausted, they couldn't think, and they couldn't feel. Too much pain, too much ecstasy, too much of everything all at once. It was both heavenly and hellish, this lack of feeling. They knew what would soon come for them, the gut-wrenching horror and guilt over what they had done, the sin they had committed against Marni and her marriage... But for now, for just a little while, they would enjoy a blissful night of numb hearts and the feel of each others love and support.


End file.
